Orochi (King of Fighters)
Summary Orochi (オロチ, Orochi) in The King of Fighters is one of the series main villains and the main antagonist and final boss of The King of Fighters '97. It and its followers are another interpretation of the mythical eight headed serpent, Yamata no Orochi. In the KoF series, Orochi was sealed 1,800 years ago by the three sacred treasures of Japan. The three clan's descendants are charged with protecting the seal over it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, possibly''' 6-C''' Name: Yamata no Orochi Origin: King of Fighters Gender: Genderless (Can adapt its gender depending on who it possess) Age: Over 1800 years Classification: Deity, Beloved of Gaia Powers & Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Holy Manipulation, Possession, Energy Manipulation, Apparent Immortality (Types 1 and 4). 'Attack Potency: At least Small Island level (Stronger than Goenitz, one of his many servants, who can do this), possibly Island level '(When fightning the three sacred treasures, it stated to be weaker than its prime, also despite being restrained by Orochi Iori, Chizuru said that its power was still ''too strong) '''Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Kyo, Iori and Chizuru) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class EJ Durability: At least Small Island level (The combined might of the three sacred treasures isn't enough to finish him off, just seal him) Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured Range: Standard melee range, at least several hundred meters with projectiles, at least several kilometers with holy manipulation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very skilled combatant and created his own clan Weaknesses: Orochi can be sealed by the three sacred treasures (The Yata Mirror, the Yasakani Jewel and the Kusanagi Sword). He also needs a catalyst to manifest himself and can be stopped before awakening. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kaijo/Harae (Cancellation/Exorcism): Orochi casts a mote of bluish-white light forward that creates a void rift as it travels. * Karankou/Ho no Susori (Fire Orchid Descent/Rinse of Fire): Orochi creates a pillar of energy from the ground up and viceversa. * Kon/Marukare (Blend/Rounding Reaper): Orochi generates holy light that damages any foe. * Destroy Souls: Orochi can penetrate the enemy's soul and destroy it. * Elemental/Orochi Empowerment: Orochi can grant control of the elements to any of his followers on top of superhuman stats, while he can grant use of his powers to humans, the prolonged use of his powers without a blood relation to him is fatal. * Telepathy: Orochi can project thoughts and talk to people with his mind. He can freely read the minds of his enemies, with no hindrances. * Telekinesis: Orochi can move objects with his mind. * Translocation: Orochi can translocate himself. * Teleportation: Orochi can teleport people from a different dimension. * Possession: Orochi can fully possess any of his followers. * Regeneration: Orochi can regenerate and heal himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:King Of Fighters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Possession Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gods Category:SNK Category:Final Bosses Category:Japanese Gods Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Light Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6